Comfort From The Heart
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: After the traumatic events of seeing a alternative future, Donatello turns into a brooding turtle, but all is not lost! There is someone there to lend a hand. Turtlecest warning - Chapter Three onwards
1. Same As It Never Was

Comfort From The Heart

It had been a week after the attack from the Domo's son and Draco, sending the turtles into different realities. Leonardo was able to work together with Usagi to get the family back together again, and back home to the lair under New York.

But that week had been anything but quiet, Michelangelo or Mikey had been going on about how cool the world where he was sent was. Where they were all superheroes with superpowers, straight out of the comic books the orange-clad turtle loves so much.

Raphael was sent to a planet where a dangerous but adrenaline filled race was happening, he loved it and had spent every waking minute reliving it by going out on his bike when they weren't training.

Leonardo, everyone knew where he had ended up, and had easily slipped back into the training that was disturbed by the attack but his mind was easily distracted when watching his silent purple-clad brother, who hardly talked about what happened to him.

Instead, Donatello kept to himself and worked on various projects like repairing his computer from the power overload and the gadgets that were now scattered in his corner. He was training with them all, but the normal banter was missing. Then there were the dark bags under the turtles eyes, the little shaking in his form showed the amount of coffee he had taken up to drinking to keep himself awake.

Leonardo sighed as he returned the swords to their sheaths on his back, he looked around the lair and found Mikey asleep with a comic book open on his chest and Klunk fast asleep on him. He smiled at the scene before looking around finding Master Splinter had retired for the night with candlelight flickering out from the small room.

Raphael's snores came from where the blue-clad turtle knew where his room was located, the only noises in the lair were those, the sounds of the entertainment area and the sounds of a keyboard tapping.

The oldest turtle closed his eyes and silently prayed before he reopened them, walking over to where Donatello was working on some program from what he could tell. "Donny, you should get some sleep... you've been at this all week" He said softly, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder..

"I can't Leo... I need to do this, I can't sleep" Donatello's soft voice replied, not turning around to look at his brother but had stopped working.

Leo was surprised to feel a slight shake under his touch, "Come on, time for you to get some sleep" He said in a more firm tone. "You'll just make yourself ill, like you have before"

Donny sighed and shook his head, wincing as he did so. He saved the program with a few clicks of the mouse and shook off his brother's arm as he got up. "I'll be fine..." He muttered and closed his eyes as the room spun.

Leo saw this happening and caught his brother, "Woah there Donny, come on... let's get you to bed" He said softly, supporting his brother as he led him away from the computer and towards the bedrooms.

Donatello sighed softly, "I'm sorry Leo... maybe you're right, maybe should try and get some sleep" He muttered as they slowly walked to the bedrooms.

"Maybe you should, and maybe in the morning you better talk to us about what happened... you've been like this since he sent you to that world, you haven't said anything apart from confusing us by saying we're alive" Leo replied as they got to the bedrooms, he helped Donatello onto his messy bed that had looked like it hadn't been slept in for over a week.

"I... I can't talk about it Leo... just want to forget it" His brother muttered in reply, turning away from him.

"Talking does help Donny, if I've learnt anything over the years of training then I know that... and you're family, if you ever need to talk to me then please, come and talk to me" Leo replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

Donatello curled up on himself, remaining silent almost brooding.

"This isn't like you at all Donny, but I'm going to head to bed myself... maybe in the morning you will like to talk, remember that I'm just across the hall" Leonardo replied softly and got up off the bed.

"You all died" A soft voice, cracking with emotion came from the bed behind the turtle as he started to leave. "I couldn't do anything to help... you all fought and died..."

Leonardo stopped and turned around, seeing his brother hadn't moved from his protective position on the bed. He remained silent to see if anything else would be said.

"The whole world was just depressed, under the rule of the Shredder... Mikey had lost a arm, and wasn't our Mikey... he wasn't the carefree, funny brother we love" Donatello muttered, staring at the blank wall that supported his bed.

"Raphael had lost a eye... but hadn't changed from what I saw, fell out with you... or him... Master Splinter.... father..." He stopped and took a shuddering breath, "He was dead when I got there... Mikey showed me his grave"

The sword wielding turtle walked over and sat down on the bed, "What about the others? April and Casey?" He asked softly, noticing that he hadn't been mentioned like the others.

"April was rebel leader... Casey died... killed by Shredder" Donatello's voice muttered, fading away as he started to fall asleep.

"I'll leave you to sleep" Leonardo whispered softly, getting the blanket from the floor and draped it over his brother.

Donatello quickly turned around and grabbed his arm, looking up at him. "Don't, please Leo..." He said softly, pleading at him with his eyes, which were wet with tears.

Leonardo smiled softly and climbed on the bed, just like when they were younger and had fear of nightmares. Donatello instantly curled up against him, using his brother's chest as a what looked like a uncomfortable pillow.

"I won't leave you Donatello, just get some sleep" He said softly, hugging his brother against him. He watched as he fell asleep before getting comfortable for a long night.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since he had fallen asleep, but soon the twitching and muttering started, Leonardo was knocked out of his light sleep and looked down at his brother.

The genius kept muttering and flinching in his sleep, tears trailing down his face from where his brother had removed the bandana. He muttered a little louder forcing Leonardo to wake him up with a few shakes to the shoulder.

"Hey Donny, come on wake up" He said sharply, trying to get through the nightmare.

Donatello woke with a jump and looked around his surroundings before latching onto Leonardo, hugging him tightly and cried out the reaction to the nightmare.

This surprised the turtle, but he just held onto him and let his brother cry out the reaction muttering soothing words returning the hug.

Master Splinter watched from the doorway as slowly Donatello returned to the sleep he needed, "This is only the start Leonardo... he must have seen something traumatic" He said softly, coming into the room with a few books and a flask in his hands.

"He told me about most of it, but something has got me concerned... and its not the effort he's been taking into keeping awake" Leonardo replied, watching Donatello sleep against him. He pulled the blankets around his brother a little tighter as Master Splinter sat down on a nearby chair.

The leader sighed and told their father what Donatello had told him, "But nothing about me... not how I look, how I appeared... nothing" He finished as Donatello whimpered in his dreams.

Master Splinter frowned in thought and wondered what to say, "I too have tried to talk to Donatello but never got anywhere... not as much as you have managed to get out of him" He replied after a few moments silence.

"What do you suggest father?" Leonardo asked softly, looking between the sleeping turtle and their sensei. He watched as their father opened the flask and poured some tea out of it.

"Well just continue what you are doing now, offer him the support he needs and a ear when he wants to use it... I have tried and was waiting for him to come to me or to one of the others..." Master Splinter replied as he put the cup on the bedside table, on top of the books thinking Leonardo could catch up on his reading.

Leonardo sighed softly, rubbing the top of Donatello's shoulders in a small soothing motion to help him sleep better and hopefully peacefully. "I know father, I will just have to try my best" He said softly looking down at the sleeping turtle.

Master Splinter nodded and rose up, to return to his own room for the night knowing that Leonardo will be able to take care of his brother.

Donatello sunk down into a deep sleep amongst his brother's arms, the warmth and comfort held the nightmares at bay for now. He whimpered and flinched now and then when they tried to resurface but was chased off by a comforting rub on his shoulders.

Leonardo slowly dozed off after getting some of his reading done by the dim light in the room, he kept rubbing his brother's shoulder through the blankets before falling asleep for a little while.

As he fell asleep comforting his traumatized brother, he wondered how long it would be before the nightmares took over the genius of the family once again. He wished there was more he could do to help, his family didn't deserve this, Donatello didn't deserve this.

He was the most frail one, always latching onto the family when he was younger and still did, even now. To see everyone that he cared about dead or changed traumatically like he had was too much for the sensitive turtle.

The blue-clad turtle gently got Donatello's sleeping form into a more comfortable position for them both before falling asleep, hoping that the comforting embrace would sooth him and allow the turtle some much needed sleep.


	2. Emotional Talkings

**Comfort From The Heart**

**  
Chapter Two**

It has been a week since the trouble with the nightmares that continued to plague Donatello's sleep, it was becoming a regular thing for Leonardo being there to try and help his brother get the sleep he needed desperately but it was eating away at the genius turtle. Or whatever he couldn't talk about was eating at his brother, that the leader could see over the time.

"I've tried everything Master Splinter, but he won't talk to me about what happened... well he will talk but not about everything" Leonardo talked to Master Splinter quietly in the dojo while Donatello was working hard on a invention in his workshop.

"You will find a way my son, just have to keep faith and keep trying to get through to him... out of all of your brothers, Donatello does have a rare stubborn side that has caused trouble in the past" Master Splinter replied, in a soft and relaxing voice hoping to calm his troubled son.

Leonardo sighed softly, closing his eyes and tried to meditate for a little while but he couldn't seem to find his centre at all today. After ten minutes of trying, the turtle punched the floor beside of him, "I'm going to try again" He muttered and got up from his meditation seat.

Master Splinter opened a eye to watch his son go, sighing wearily before sinking back into his own meditation hoping that they would soon get through to the purple clothed turtle. The rock of the family.

* * *

Donatello had curled up to sleep in the corner of his gadget filled laboratory, something had been bugging him for a while and couldn't figure it out but now he had scummed to the sleep he needed so desperately. He had noticed his hands were shaking while his vision blurred from the over tiredness that the lack of sleep had been catching up with him.

He flinched from the shadows of the nightmares, he couldn't remember them when awake but it always ended the same.

That scream cut through him and he jumped awake, "Woah, easy bro... I've got you" A soft familiar voice spoke, holding him steady as he continued to shake and gasp for breath.

He tried to take a few big calming breaths as he woke up and recovered from the aftermath of the latest nightmare, "L-Leo?" He croaked.

"Yeah Don, it's me... come on, up you get" Leonardo replied with a smile, helping his brother to his feet and onto the nearby chair.

"Want to try and talk about it?" He asked softly, squatting down in front of him to look up.

Donatello closed his weary eyes, resting his head in his hands and sighed. "I-I can't Leo... it was just too horrible for words" He replied softly.

"Whatever happened, however real it was to you then it isn't now... we're all here, alive and well" Leonardo replied softly, resting his hands on Donny's. "I'm here for you bro and I'll never leave you"

Donatello slowly looked up, "You died Leo... but it-it looked like you died long before that..." He croaked slowly and stopped to cough harshly, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Come on, let's get some tea... Mikey and Raph has gone out with Master Splinter to some sewer training" Leonardo replied, standing up and offered his hand to Donatello.

Donny sighed softly and nodded, getting up with some help from his brother. He couldn't find his voice as his throat felt red raw, he closed his eyes and could see his older brother in the future that he knew wouldn't exist but his soul ached in fear of it could happen.

He let Leonardo lead him through the main room to the small kitchen, sat him down at the table before making some tea for them both.

Leonardo sighed softly as he waited for the kettle to boil, he felt that the truth was slowly coming out from his purple clad brother but he was worried in how long their father could keep their brothers occupied and away from the lair just to give them time to talk and hopefully open up.

"Here, drink slowly" He said softly setting a cup down in front of his thinking brother. He sat down and sipped on his tea, waiting for Donatello to continue in his own time.

Donatello slipped at the tea, recognizing it as something they all drank to cheer themselves up or just to help sooth them. He put the cup down, half full and sighed. "I don't know what happened... but whatever did happen, it killed you..." He muttered softly, playing with the fragile cup.

Leonardo remained silent and watched, knowing not to say anything as he wanted his brother to talk.

Donatello sighed and rubbed his head, "You were blind Leo... and scared... there were marks all over your body and shell... I just couldn't believe when I saw it, I thought Mikey and Raph were bad... or Master Splinter being dead but when I saw you...."

He closed his eyes and turned away from the table, "I just couldn't believe it... and when you died.... I felt that I died with you..." He continued softly, his voice breaking with sharp intakes of air through his tightening throat.

Leonardo got up and moved around, kneeling on the floor and rested his hands on Donatello's knees, "Hey Donny, look at me for a minute OK? Just open those brown eyes of yours and look at me" He said softly yet with a hint of command in his voice.

Donatello slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Leonardo, he wondered what to say now that he had gotten what he had in his chest off. It wasn't easy, and it was a start and it would be a while before he would feel back to what was once his normal self.

"Hey, still with me?" Leonardo's voice came through his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry" Donatello replied softly.

Leonardo smiled, "It's OK, at least you're still with me right?" He replied, "I just want to say that I'm glad that you've said that now, over all this time when you've talked and cried over the loss of our family... I was worried that something terrible happened to the other me, or you saw something so horrifying happen to me then you would never say about it"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I thought that I was going to loose you... out of all of us, you were always the most fragile one... you are a genius and love tinkering with gadgets and electronics" He said as he opened his eyes and looked up at his brother with a soft smile.

Donatello shook his head, "How can you smile like that?" He asked, "I've just told you that you were horribly changed by whatever happened to me, to me disappearing somewhere in the time stream and this is how you reply?" He replied, getting up and pushed his brother out of the way.

He couldn't believe how his brother was reacting, how Leonardo was all calm and smiling up at him, for saying what he had just said.

Leonardo got up slowly from being sat on the floor, he expected this angry outburst and welcomed it but coming from Donatello was still strange to him. From the calm and sensible turtle that avoided trouble to be having a angry outburst like this, "I am upset in hearing this, but it wasn't me... and you know I can battle just fine with or without my vision"

"I must have fought till my last breath, knowing that you were there at my side... but while you were there in that world that I wish I was sent to instead... I was trying to get you back to my side where you belong" He replied, looking at his brother with a soft sigh.

"Where you are now, isn't that right? Where we fought together with our brothers, all side by side, as a family that what we are" He continued softly taking a step closer to Donatello. "Is that right?" He asked softly.

"Leo... I..." Donatello muttered and sighed, smiling a little, "That's right, as one big family" He said with a tired smile. "I'm going to get some sleep"

Leonardo nodded with a tired smile, "That may be a good idea, want to have something to eat when you get up?" He asked.

Donatello sighed softly, "With your cooking? Sure... now let me go and get some good sleep while its quiet" He said with a smile and left the kitchen.

Leonardo sighed softly and sat down at the table, resting his head in his hands. That was one of the milestones, he could see that his brother was still hiding something from him but it was just the matter of time and trying to talk to him at times like this before he would open up.

* * *

Donatello sighed softly as he curled up on his bed, sheets pulled up over his head staring at the variety of books, old clothes and a few other things that usually didn't belong in his room. Showed how long Leonardo and Master Splinter had been helping him to get some sleep.

He sighed again and turned over, putting his shell to the rest of the room facing the wall with designs he had sketched in a few sleepless nights before closing his eyes on them.

OK, yes he did feel better and yes he was sleepy and wanted it to come for the first time in a few weeks, but now he wasn't sure about something else and that troubled him. The closeness he had with Leo compared to the others, or how it had bothered him more talking about his blue-clad brother.

He sighed before focusing on relaxing his body, calling to the sleep he desperately needed.


	3. Outbreak

Comfort From The Heart

Chapter Three

Outbreak

They all stood around looking nervous, Donatello had just said the one name they hated hearing. Bishop. After the attack on New York City with his fake aliens and now horribly mutated cockroaches and other insects that lived in the sewers around them, things weren't looking good.

Raph groaned and covered his eyes, "That's just great Donny! That's all we need to hear right now" He muttered, sounding tired and angry.

Mikey shook his head, "But we kicked their butts, problem solved right?"

"It's never that easy Mikey, right Don? There are going to be complications" Leonardo asked, resting a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

Donatello sat down on his chair that he had fixed a hour ago, "That's right unfortunately but I won't rest until I've discovered something that will help us fight off any more outbreaks" He replied and turned his back to his family.

Raphael sighed and walked off, going to set up his own room in their latest lair inwardly hoping this one would last them for years to come.

Mikey sighed and walked off like his brother before him, muttering under his breath as he went.

Leonardo sighed tiredly, lowering his guard now that his brothers were gone. "You should get to bed" He said softly resting his hands on Donatello's shoulders.

He felt his brother's shoulders go down with a soft sigh escaping the turtles lips, "I know I should but I should also send these results to Leatherhead... he would want to look through them too" Donatello muttered softly, sounding tired and drained.

"Are you almost done with that? I want to get a look at your leg before you retire" Leonardo asked softly, concerned for his brother seeing the bandage wrapped around a wound that the purple-clad brother had received in their battle against the mutated cockroaches.

"Yeah I'm almost done, and it's fine Leo" Donatello replied as he finished the email, "All it does is itch now and then, I've cleaned and treated it as soon as we got back here... just thankful how much we were able to salvage from the old lair" He added leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes away from the screens in front of him.

"Well if you're done and sure, then its time for bed... we've got to get up early to visit April and update her on this new situation" Leonardo replied, spinning the chair around and helped his brother to his feet.

"Leo... I'm fine, how many times do I have to say it?" Donatello replied softly, as he got help walking over to where his bedroom would be once he set it up.

Ever since Leonardo returned from his training with the Ancient One, he had changed in looking after his brothers but none more so than the genius of the family. OK, maybe the last few months haven't been easy for the purple-clad bo staff wielding turtle but everyone has times like that. They had been so busy with setting up the new lair that they hadn't found time to actually talk what was bothering the leader of the family.

Leonardo soon tucked his half asleep brother into the blankets and blew out the candle in the corner of the room, he settled down on the mat and sunk into meditation for a good part of the night.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander what the Ancient One had told him, or how his heart had opened after healing from the severe beaten he had taken under the hands of the Shredder. Or how Karai was no longer the ally he thought he could have trusted.

He had left his family vulnerable again, and inwardly he was beaten himself up for that. He was wise enough to know that it wasn't all his fault, that his family had used their own talents to get away from the Foot and found this place to hide in until his return.

The younger members of the family moaned about the changes but the leader knew that given time then they would settle down into this new home that they were creating, there were still little fights breaking out that were soon broken up with words from either Master Splinter or himself.

The blue-clad turtle was brought out of his meditation hearing mutters coming from the bed, he looked over and smiled. Donatello had moved until he was stretched out filling most of the large bed, one of his arms tucked under the pillow while his injured leg dangled over the side swinging a little in his movements.

He shook his head and sunk back into his meditation, feeling content around his family.

* * *

Sleepy brown eyes watched him stir from his meditation, his inner clock told him it was early hours of the morning. Leonardo looked over at his brother, "Hey" He spoke softly, stretching his legs out.

"H-hey... going to bed?" Donatello croaked sleepily, his eyelids drooping as he started to fall back to sleep.

"Was thinking about it, how are you feeling?" Leonardo asked softly, crawling over to his brother's side.

"Tired, bit of a headache... think yesterday has caught up with me" Donatello muttered, his eyes closed as he got ready to sleep once more.

Leonardo smiled and got up, tucking his brother in with gentle hands. "Just get some sleep Donny, we can talk in the morning" He replied softly.

Donatello nodded, his eyes closed and he sunk back down into his much needed sleep.

Leonardo sighed softly and left the bedroom wandering into the large area, seeing the familiar candlelight coming from the dojo and wondered if Master Splinter was awake or it was left burning for the small shrine in there.

He wandered over to it, opening the doors slowly and found it empty. He sighed and sat down, sinking back into his meditation though he couldn't focus on his training. He thought over the lessons and the truths that came to light when he was away training with the Ancient One.

"_You need to clear your heart and mind to hear your inner desires and calm them to reach the way of the ninja... you have seem to have something deep in there, what is it? What is it that you seek the most?" _The Ancient One's voice spoke deep in his memories.

He flinched as he remembered the conversation.

* * *

_"I don't know Master, I've tried to clear it away with meditation and with practice but I just can't seem to shake that feeling off..." Leonardo replied, getting up from his meditative seat on the log._

_He sighed and took in the foggy view, hearing and feeling the waterfall behind him. He listened to the roar of the water as it tumbled down into the rocks and pools far down below, part of him wanted to jump into it for its cold, refreshing liquid to wash this feeling deep inside of him away._

_"No think, only talk, you need to express yourself more clearly Leonardo" Ancient One replied, jumping up on his feet and walked off the log. The log bounced with each of his steps._

_Leonardo was able to keep his balance and kept his eyes on the horizon, lost in thought and sighed. He rubbed his eyes before leaping across the gap and joined his new Master on the solid ground._

_"Time to eat I think, yes, it has been a long day's training and you are weary not just in body but in mind and heart also" The Ancient One replied and tapped his arm, walking away. "Your turn to gather firewood, but be swift!" He called, waving his arm at the turtle._

_Leonardo sighed softly and adjusted his bandana, he ran off towards the forest and gathered any dry wood for their fire for the night. He had learnt it got cold quickly here in the evenings, and being cold blooded did not help for this one. He could handle it a little better than his brothers but the cold here would drive them all to huddle together in front of a roaring fire._

_He sighed and looked down at his feet, it had been over a month and each lonely night felt longer than the last. He had healed mostly, getting over the chip in his shell and his loss against Karai but now something else bothered him._

_He longed to be back in New York City amongst his brothers, no not all of his brothers._

_The smell of engine oil, the sounds of metal being worked against metal, the sounds of frustration when something doesn't work out the way they were planned. The sounds of the paper containing the idea being screwed up or rubbed out to be reworked, the sounds of keys clacking away as they were furiously typed on._

_The constant smell of coffee around him._

_Leonardo shook his head, he shouldn't think like that way about his brother. It was wrong and he knew it but as he thought that, he felt his heart sink down into his feet before returning to his chore and back to his training with the Ancient One._

_Unknown to the blue-clad turtle, the Ancient One watched him with a tired look in his old eyes, he had seen it too many times in his long life. He recognized the way that the warrior held himself in his training, his body and mind focused but his heart was missing from the action. It was clouded and in doubt of itself, and yet the turtle's mind and body remained true to the trainings._

_Something that the Ancient One would need to figure out how to unite before letting him leave the mountain and back to the city where Leonardo belonged.  
_

* * *

"He has missed ya, ya know?" A deep rumbling voice broke through his memories.

"I don't know what you mean Raph" Leonardo replied softly, not moving from his seat.

"Hee, sure you don't! You can try and hide it from everyone but I can see right through ya" Raphael replied, leaning against the wall.

"It's late, we all should head to bed... need to be up bright and early tomorrow" Leonardo replied, getting up and felt his swords slide down a little.

"You need to talk about this Leo, it's driving you down and yet you haven't been back here for more than a few weeks... talk to him or to Master Splinter, but just talk to someone" Raphael said softly resting his hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed. "But right now, you need to get some rest... so bed time for you" He added, and pushed his brother towards the open door.

"Don't make me drag you up there" He added with a grin, and waited to see if he would move.

Leonardo sighed softly with a small smile, "Thanks Raph, I'll head up there now... I'll see you in the morning" He replied and headed towards his own bedroom, which wasn't much compared to his brothers. At the moment at least.

Soon he found himself in his bed, just a old bed he was able to fix up covered in some sheets and pillows. He had almost forgot what it looked like, having spent countless nights watching over his brothers or meditating in the dojo but now he felt weary and just got into the bed after removing his swords.

The leader of the family was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.


	4. Trouble With Augie

Comfort From The Heart

Chapter Four – Trouble with Augie

Feeling good about himself, Donatello made his way back along the tunnels towards the lair. He had helped April find her long lost Uncle Augie, he had gotten trapped in a different dimension that almost got them all killed but with some quick thinking from the turtle's friend. They were able to trap the Brotherhood in a bug dimension they had come across before in their own journeys.

He sighed softly and got his bo staff off his back, using it as a support as his leg throbbed a little painfully. He listened to the drips of the water in the tunnels, the running of water to his right and the sounds of the main sewer life in general.

He couldn't believe how much they had been through in their lives, since rescuing April from the Mouser robots to finding and fighting the Shredder. Who was now in a prison on some asteroid in space under the Utroms, hopefully never to return.

Donatello sighed again and shook his head, that wasn't their problem at the moment. Their problems were Karai and the Foot Ninja, and the outbreak of a mutant virus running amok in the sewers and streets of New York.

He remembered hearing and reading the reports from the police, working quietly to try and cover up the strange attacks from the mutant creatures. Together with Leatherhead, Donatello was hard at work on a formulae to knock out the poor creatures and a sedative to keep them subdued while they were studied to try and find a cure for them.

All the time on the young genius's mind was, what if it passed onto a human or onto someone he loved, or held dear. Would he be able to work on them? Would he be able to find the cure before that happened?

"You missed practise... we were suppose to do some shadow training this evening" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry but April called and needed help with her computer" Donatello replied as Leonardo stepped out of the shadows of the tunnel. "And well..."

His brother smiled and shook his head, "And you lost track of time, just like you science nuts do" He finished for the genius. "Did you get it worked out?"

Donatello smiled and relaxed. "Yep, no more bugs! We don't even know how it got through the firewalls in the first place" He replied and went on saying about the amount of security that April protects her computer, the similar combination protects his own computers from prying eyes on the internet or just nosy and interfering brothers from mucking up what was countless hours of work.

Leonardo led the way back to the lair and got his brother to sit down at the first chance he was able to push him into the closest chair. "Well we can always train another day" He said once Donatello stopped to take a breath and itched his leg.

This caused the leader of the group to frown and bend down, "Think we better wash and change these" He said softly, brushing his fingers along the edges of the bandages.

Donatello sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had too much work to do around the lair to worry about that. "Leo, I'm fine... just itches a little, I've got too much work to do around here" He said and took a deep breath, trying to push himself back up onto his feet.

"No, you are staying there" Leonardo replied, stretching up to his full height and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You are staying there and letting me treat that wound for you"

Donatello sighed and tried to fight off his brother, but a firm glare won over him. "Fine, but warm water" He warned his brother, relaxing in the chair and pushed it over towards his desk. Wondering how his office chair got so far away from his temporary office.

* * *

  
Walking away from his brother, Leonardo got to wok in sorting out the bandages, cloth and warm clean water to clean the healing wound on Donatello's leg. He got the warm water from their father's kettle, who had recently had a cup of tea.

He sighed as he walked back over to his brother, finding the genius half asleep as he looked over some blueprints and scraps of paper.

"Come on Don, you don't need to worry about those right now... Raph and Mikey can cope with working on the lair without you tonight" He said softly, pulling Donatello away from the table and spun him around.

"So... want to talk about what really happened tonight?" He asked as he got to work on gently removing the bandages.

"Want to start? Talk about what happened to you when you trained with the Ancient One?" Donatello asked as he untied his bandana, throwing it on the table behind him.

Leonardo flinched and didn't look up from his work, even as he felt his brother stare at him.

"Not really much to say... he taught me that I was my own worst enemy and how to control the rage, the guilt that was building up inside of me..." He started his tale, sounding unsure of himself at first.

He lost himself in his work and the story, remembering the Ancient One's words.

"_Leonardo-San, you are learning and recovering very well under my wisdom and yet you are failing to heal from the shadows that cloud your heart" The Ancient One spoke one evening after a day's meditation in front of the waterfall. _

"_I'm sorry Ancient One but I just can't shake it off... I am trying to learn to clear my mind and body of anything to centre myself better but I just can't do what you ask" Leonardo replied, throwing some sticks into the fire. _

_The Ancient One sighed, "Don't try, do! You need to talk, you have talked much about your family but I hear other things in your tale" He spoke as he made some tea. _

"_So talk again, but truthfully this time... what really is bothering you?" _

"Leo? Hey, maybe you should head to bed too... spacing out on me like that" Donatello's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, touching his shoulder to bring him out of the thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry bro" Leonardo replied with a smile and looked down to seeing the fresh bandages on his brother's leg. He shuffled back before getting up, retrieving the bowl and dirty bandages.

"It's OK, it's late... I'm going to head off, I'll tell you in the morning" Donatello replied with a tired smile, raising up and used his bo staff as a trusty walking stick as his leg throbbed painfully.

He stopped as his shell cell went off, and retrieved it. "Hey Leatherhead, how are the results?" He asked before continuing to walk towards his room.

Leonardo watched him leave, hoping that his brother's leg would get better soon but tried to remember if he ever saw the wound healing properly but he shrugged and went to the kitchen to put everything away before settling down for the evening.

* * *

Master Splinter watched Leonardo flinch in his mediation, he could see the signs of something bothering his son and yet wondered if he should approach him about it or about the letter that he had retrieved from the Ancient One.

The rat teacher and father of the four turtles sighed and returned to his room. There, he looked at the prized photos he always kept close with copies digitally stored on one of Donatello's many gadgets.

Thinking of the genius turtle, he sighed and thought over what had happened in the last few months. How much they all had gone through, changed by the experiences but none more so than Leonardo and Donatello.

Fighting to clear his mind, Splinter sunk into his meditation, his mind wandering to the memories and the years long ago.

* * *

He felt awful, no that didn't describe it well enough. OK, what has he got? Sore Throat? Not quiet. Bunged up nose? Yep! Headache? Yes, there goes his computing today. And let's not forget fever and stiff limbs.

All in all, he was sick. A flu by the feels of it.. just fluids and bed rest until it passed. Bed rest that he couldn't afford to take, he had too much to do around the lair.

Donatello groaned and slowly opened his eyes, finding the artificial lights turned down low. It was done either for training or everyone was asleep, he went with training or more likely meditation by the sounds of it.

Slowly rising up from his bed, grabbing his bo staff to help hold himself up right. He walked towards the corridor and listened for any sound of his family, and found them in the main area of the lair silent with flickering candles around them in a wide circle.

Master Splinter paced around them softly, watching Michelangelo shift in his pose earning a whack with their sensei's walking stick. Mikey was always slow at learning meditation but he was brilliant if he put his mind to it, Raphael was the same.

His eyes passed over Leonardo's, finding them surprisingly open and looking at his direction. Where he had froze and leaned against the wall.

Master Splinter passed behind Leonardo, and followed his gaze seeing the purple-clad turtle barely standing. He rested a paw on the older turtle's shoulder and whispered softly. "Go, just be truthful" He said softly, "I'll be proud to whatever you agree on"

Leonardo looked up at the wise teacher with some surprise in his eyes before jumping up onto his feet, bowing at their teacher and jogged over to Donatello's side.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" He said softly, taking Donatello's hand and gently led him back to the bedrooms.

Donatello sighed a little croaky, _Here comes the sore throat _He thought to himself. "S-sorry bro, just came on to me..." He muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it... you left the plans nice and clear to what has got to be done around here, and besides... you've been coughing through the night" Leonardo replied, glancing back with a soft smile though his eyes shined with concern and something else but the drowsy turtle couldn't make it out.

"Let's just get you to bed, OK?" He said softly as they got to the bedrooms, he helped put the bo staff against the wall then his brother into bed.

Donatello curled up amongst his sheets, feeling himself starting to doze off even though he wanted to stay awake and talk to his brother.

"Just get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Leonardo said softly, settling down on the floor to continue his meditation.

Donatello watched Leonardo breath softly and evenly until he gave way to the sleep his body was asking for, hoping that he would be a little better when he woke up.


	5. Revenge of Savanti

Comfort From The Heart

Chapter Five – Revenge of Savanti

Well they did it, they won against Savanti and his plan of revenge against the keepers of the Time Sceptar but with a heavy price. The Time Sceptar was gone, lost in the battle, and that was not all. They were trapped in the last era of the dinosaurs, the Cretaceous period, their reminder was all the prehistoric creatures around them and the distant glowing rock in the sky.

That was the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs, as Donatello reminded them at night. He would lay on his shell in the cooling sands of the beach where they had settled down on for the past few months, and mutter calculations in how far he thought the asteroid was and how long they had left until it hit them.

Originally they all listened, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and their friend, and time traveller in training Renet. But over time they all started to keep themselves busy. Mikey surprised them all in becoming a avid fisher with Renet while Raphael became a hunter, supplying them with furs for blankets and clothing for Renet.

Tonight felt different compared to other nights, to the leader of the turtles. He didn't know why but he couldn't settle down to do anything so he watched the distant figure of Mikey fishing for their supper.

Raphael and Renet were sparing, they had all taught her some basic defensive moves. He sighed and settled down next to the fire seeing Donatello huddled up against it. Well as close as the genius turtle dared to with one of the normal blankets covering his shell and shoulders.

"Fever back?" Leo asked softly, settling down next to him and took a good look at his brother.

His brother had tucked himself into a small ball and nodded, his eyes closed to protect them from the wet heat coming from the fire.

For the past three months, the nagging cold faded and came back with a vengeance. Now, he had a small fever and a nagging cough. But that didn't stop the genius turtle helping his family by lending them and Renet his knowledge of the Cretaceous period.

"It's only just come back... it'll fade soon like it has before" Donatello muttered softly as Leonardo fed the fire. "Think we got either a few days or a month left... really hard to say tonight" He continued, opening his eyes and looked at the leader of the family.

"Well hopefully something will happen soon, letting us get home.. back to New York and to father" Leonardo replied, leaning back on his hands, feeling his arms take the strain.

The camp fire crackled and popped from some damp wood, the moisture seeping out from the cracks into the hot flames of the fire. The older turtles listened to the distant sounds of their brothers, caught up in their own routines and thoughts.

"How can you think like that?" Donatello asked, breaking the silence looking at Leonardo with a hint of anger in his tired and fever infested voice. "How do you know that we will get back to our time? Back amongst our other friends and family?" He continued to ask the questions in his heart and mind.

The blue-clad turtle watched and waited silently, he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and was surprised to find it shake under his touch.

"W-wish you wouldn't touch me... all those times you touched me like the way you're touching me now, it was first so painful to try not to think in that way... it just hurt so much Leo..." Donatello continued, his voice breaking from the emotions he was pouring out of his heart.

Leonardo continued to remain silent and let Donatello continue to speak, but while the purple-clad turtle spoke he felt his own heart ache from the sorrowful words coming from his brother.

"What are you trying to say Don?" He asked as his brother recovered from a small coughing fit.

"W-when I was lost... scared and depressed all those months ago it was then what I know now deep down inside of me" Donatello replied softly, "But I knew that it couldn't be true... it couldn't be allowed"

"We're brothers... family, so I just fell into denial I guess" He continued softly with a shrug, "Each time you touched me though, my heart would pound loudly in my chest so loudly that I thought everyone could hear it... I'm not just sick from this flu but I have a shadow deep inside of me... one that I created"

Leonardo sighed and rubbed his head and neck in thought, "You remind me of someone I know" He replied earning a look of confusion from the genius.

"Who? How can anyone feel like how I am feeling?" Donatello asked and coughed harshly.

"When I was away training..." Leonardo started softly between Donatello's ragged breaths, offering him the water canteen. "When I was away training to become a better leader... a better brother for all of you... I too was hurting on the inside" He continued, bringing his brother in close letting him lean his tired body against his own.

"The Ancient One helped me with my anger and my leadership but there was one thing he couldn't cure... and that was the shadow clouding my heart"

Leonardo stopped and looked down at Donatello, who looked up from his comfortable position against the sword wielding turtle. His brown eyes confused and fever glazed. The leader smiled softly and rubbed his brother's shoulders and neck, "That shadow was you Donatello... my love for you, what I was afraid to express because of who we are, because we are family, of the same blood... we can never be together and that fear turned love into hate, which vented out..." He confessed and waited for the genius turtle's reaction.

Donatello sighed, closing his eyes away from the looks Leonardo was giving him. "Leonardo... I don't know what to really say" He started softly and turned away to yield to a coughing fit, which finished as soon as it started. "I guess that we're both fools... lovestruck fools that couldn't understand what we would both be trying to do... live our lives like falling in love was just something that could just be pushed aside but I guess not so easily" He muttered, looking at the fire and coughed once, taking a soothing drink from the water canteen.

He leaned heavily against his brother, feeling relieved that they were talking like this while their brothers were close by. He noticed how comfortable he was right now, under the stars with a animal skin wrapped around him and his brother's arm holding him close.

"Leatherhead" The purple-clad turtle muttered before coughing, hearing his voice croak strongly. He felt Leonardo help him straighten, to help him breath and off the canteen once the coughing had past. He shook it off and took a slow deep breath.

"L-Leatherhead ran some blood tests for me... to check something I've feared for a while..." He continued horsely.

"Which means what?" Leonardo asked, reaching for the canteen close to him, his heart drumming in his ears.

A thousand and one thoughts ran through his head, his eyes involuntarily travelling down to the genius turtle's covered leg. He wondered if it was the wound, was his brother, the love of his life dying? Now that he got the courage to actually confess it?

Donatello watched the blue-clad turtle's eyes with a small smile of amusement. "Leo" He whispered and gave the highly trained ninja a deep loving kiss.

Leonardo was surprised at first but soon pulled his brother up and returned the kiss, feeling Donatello's hands travelling along his arms. The blanket that covered him pooled to the sands near the bottom of his shell, while they continued to express the love long since hidden between them in that one kiss.

Donatello soon stopped to cough harshly, gasping for breath past a sore throat. "Donny, you shouldn't have pushed yourself" Leonardo's voice, soft but loving comforted the turtle before retrieving the blanket and covered the turtle up in it.

The leader brought his lover into a gentle embrace, letting him rest in his arms while they stared into the fire.

"Big one tonight guys" Mikey announced loudly, walking on the other side of the camp fire. He got help carrying the fish by Renet.

"Looks good Mikey" Leonardo called back, glancing down at Donatello who had closed his eyes. He felt the soft breathing telling him that the genius had fallen asleep for a while to help with his fever.

He thought over how badly Donatello did react all those months ago to when he saw his other self die in the hands of the Karai robots in the future that never will be, or how much he had changed since then but it was only the small things that he didn't notice until now. Now that he had that one big piece of the puzzle, all the small ones were slotting into place.

"It's about time ya know" Raphael said, coming over to sit down next to them.

"I don't know what you mean" Leonardo muttered, pulling Donatello's sleeping form closer in a protective stance.

Raphael smirked, "I meant you and the genius there, I've seen how he was pining over you for so long" He replied, "We're not really family, ya know?" He said softly as Michelangelo borrowed one of Leonardo's swords to start gutting the fish.

Leonardo blinked and looked at the red-clad turtle, "What do you mean?" He asked as Donatello coughed and shivered in his sleep, pulling himself closer to the sword-wielder subconsciously.

"We may be a family raised but not born, I think Master Splinter knows that too... I've seen him watching us while training together... he brought us up as a family but look at us Leo, do we really look like brothers?" Raphael asked earning a good stare from the leader of the family.

After a few tense minutes between the two turtles, Leonardo broke eye contact and sighed. "No, we don't... while we are a like, there is so much difference between us... I always thought that was the way families were, differences is what makes us right?" He spoke softly, tracing his fingers along Donatello's cheek.

Donatello groaned and slowly woke up, "Hmm?" He muttered from where he slumped down to use Leonardo's as a pillow.

Leonardo smiled and looked back up at Raphael as Donatello continued to wake up slowly, "You're right Raph, thanks" He said and helped Donatello sit up.

Raphael grinned and shrugged, "It's what family's for right?" He replied, "We may not be true blood brothers but we're a family all the same" He watched Donatello rest his head on Leonardo's shoulder, glad that they finally confessed as things would settle down once they returned home.

"Hey guys! Guys! Guess what I found!!" Michelangelo called, waving something in the air with the horrible smell of fish coming from him and it.

Renet rushed over and checked it out, "It's the Time Sceptar! We can finally go home" She said taking it from the clown turtle.

**

After a much needed hot shower, Leonardo helped Donatello change the bandage on his leg and into bed. He wished Master Splinter a good night before joining the genius turtle in bed.

"Does this mean I don't get to stay up late now?" Donatello's sleepy voice spoke from where he was getting ready to sleep, using Leo's chest as a pillow.

Leonardo sighed softly, "It depends on how much you'll miss snuggling up to me" He replied with a small laugh, "Come on, its been a long few months for all of us... let's just get some decent sleep and we can talk about it over breakfast in the morning" He replied, tucking the blanket around his lover.

Donatello smiled and nodded, reaching up to kiss his lover happily. "You're right, love you so much Leo" He said as he settled down.

"Love you too Don, more than either of us can imagine" Leonardo replied, holding him tight as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Adventures In Turtle Sitting

Comfort From The Heart

Chapter Six – Adventure In Turtle Sitting

It has been several weeks since their adventures in the Cretaceous Period, and the turtles had all settled back down living in New York City after talking to their Master Splinter. But their lives were anything but peaceful, they had returned to the middle of the mutagen outbreak with monsters roaming around the sewers and streets of the city.

Quickly, Leatherhead and Donatello was able to get some tranquillisers mixed up with guns and armour for them all to fight against the monsters but not harm them in case humans were infected. Now they were on high alert in case of any new reports where they could help out, and Leonardo had taken up his normal leader role with confidence in his family.

But that was during the day, or when they had to rush out in the night. When they had a moment to train their normal ninjitsu skills or just time to be teenagers, Raphael was always found in the gym while Michelangelo would sometimes be in there watching or training himself, or sat around somewhere reading comic books. Master Splinter would be watching his soaps or meditating, and when the screens weren't being taken over by the soaps of their sensei, then there were movies or documentaries for the leader to watch while Donatello rested next to him.

Over the past few days, the genius turtle had been complaining of constant headaches and the return of his fever. But this morning, he was off his breakfast that was prepared by his lover and just generally sick with a few glasses of water.

Leonardo stepped out of the shower finding Donatello awake and curled up in their bed under the thick covers. He was trying to read something on his notepad but had to put it down on the floor with a tired sigh, "Headache?" He said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed, the towel over his shoulders.

Donatello sighed and nodded, resting his head on the pillow. "Keeps fading and coming back worse than before" He muttered and pulled his legs up as his stomach churned painfully. "And my stomach doesn't help either... sorry I couldn't eat breakfast this morning"

Leo shook his head as he reached for his bandana, "Don't worry, just get some sleep and you'll feel better soon" He said as he tied the bandana around his head. "Master Splinter wants me to practice, do you fancy to watch if I help you get to the couch?"

"Think might stay in bed today, Mikey looked ready to start some trouble when was out there earlier" Donatello replied, watching the leader get dressed.

Leo smiled and laughed a little, "That he does, think this routine is getting to him so he's venting out anyway he knows how" He said as he got his belt and pads on, "Just get some sleep and I'll come and check on you later, see if can get some soup for lunch"

Donatello nodded, cuddling down in the blankets. "I'll try Leo" He muttered, his eyes closing.

Leonardo kissed the top of his head, stroking his cheek lovingly before leaving the bedroom with his swords in hand.

He sighed as he walked into the main room, wondering why the flu or whatever that was infecting the scientific turtle was lasting so long like it was. '_Maybe it was in that insect bite..._' He thought before walking across to the dojo to find their teacher.

Master Splinter opened his eyes to find Michelangelo practising his skateboarding in the corner on a ramp he had built himself while Raphael was disappearing off into one of the rooms that his sons had put aside for target practice during the city's trying time.

He looked around in hearing foot falls from a tunnel nearer to his current location, finding Leonardo coming out of the bedroom he now shared with Donatello.

"How is he?" The rat teacher and father of the turtles asked, his voice reflecting how ill his genius son was.

"Another headache and still has nausea... told him to sleep it off" Leonardo replied and sighed, "I just don't get it sensei, I thought if it was the flu then he would have gotten better by now but..." He shook his head and jumped down to the training mat.

"He just gets worse, and there's no way we can find help" He continued as he slipped easily into his warm ups, he felt his body slip into the regular pattern while his heart and mind were elsewhere.

Master Splinter observed from the platform above the mat, "Donatello will get better, given time... this may all be down to the stress we are all feeling" He replied, "There is a lot of it around these days, but giving the current situation then it is easily understood"

Leonardo thought over his father's words before rising up to his feet, bowing at the rat teacher and fell into his raining regime. He tried to keep his mind focused on the training instead of wandering to the sick turtle in his bed.

He snapped to attention when his sensei jumped down to his side and started to spar with him, gaining some passing attention from the others as they passed by.

They lost themselves for a good hour until Master Splinter knocked the leader turtle down onto his shell, "That is enough for tonight" He muttered as Leonardo returned to his feet.

"Yes Master Splinter" He muttered in the bow before excusing himself for a few hours to go top side for what he needed to feed his family tonight.

* * *

Raphael poked his head around the tunnel entrances hearing a harsh cough followed by a painful moan. He flinched in recognizing the moans of his sickly brother, then realised that he was stood outside the tunnel leading to the shared bathroom between the four of them.

He sighed and ventured in, his nose wrinkled at the growing familiarity of sickness. "Don, hey still with us?"

Donatello groaned and turned around, his eyes dull and glassed over with fever while his skin was clammy with sweat. "Raph?" He croaked, trying to move but his arms shook from the strain.

Raphael took a deep breath, determined not to show weakness in front of his brother. "Yeah it's me bro, let's get you back to bed.... Leo should be back soon from wherever he's gone" He replied softly helping the genius up.

The normally hot headed member of the family was surprised by how light his brother felt as he led him out of the bathroom and back into the shared bedroom.

"Need some water?" He asked, keeping his coarse voice as soft as possible while tucking his brother in. Donatello had closed his eyes and curled up amongst the blankets.

Raphael sighed and left the bedroom, watching the normally active scientist sleep.

"Raph? What..." A voice broke him from his thoughts. He hid a flinch and turned around to the face the voice.

"Ugh hey Leo! I found him in the bathroom, helped him back to bed! That's all!" He replied, noticing a tray in his brother's hands.

A deep bowl had some sort of hot, steaming broth or soup in it, with a couple of glasses that the red-clad turtle recognized as Master Splinter's cure all medicines.

Leonardo who was frowning darkly originally, sighed and relaxed. "Thanks Raph, I bumped into Casey on the way back... told him that I'll get you to give him a call" He replied softly, looking tired. "Looked distracted about something" He added with a shrug.

Raphael raised a eyebrow in a sign of curiosity. "Did he now? Well I best go and make that call" He replied with a grin. " I'll check with you later"

Leonardo nodded and walked into the bedroom, setting the tray down on the bedside table and retrieved the damp cloth that must have been knocked to the floor.

As he refreshed the cloth in the bowl of water, he glanced up and found a pair of tired brown eyes watching him. "Hey" He muttered softly resting the cloth on his lover's head.

"He-hey..." Donatello croaked earning a small cough, curling up defensively.

Leonardo climbed up on the bed and brought him into a gentle embrace, moving the cloth down onto the back of the turtle's neck.

"I brought you some soup, hope you can eat some... father suggested some of his medicine" The leader spoke softly, helping the genius sit up and lean against him. "Want to try?"

Donatello closed his eyes with his head resting on the blue-clad turtle's shoulder. "Can try some... need to eat something" He muttered, opening his eyes to look at his lover with a soft smile.

Leonardo returned the smile and nodded, "That's right... so let's try" He replied, turning a little and moved the glasses off the tray before carefully brought the tray to rest on the normally purple-clad turtle's lap.

Slowly and a little unsure of his fragile stomach, Donatello started to eat the broth. He felt Leonardo watch him for a while as they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

About a week passed and the family was breathing a soft sigh of relief in seeing Donatello out of bed and back amongst them, the fever and the nausea had passed after a few days but it had done its damage. The genius turtle's stamina had taken a very big hit, leaving him tired after the basic stretches which earned concern from his lover.

But they had to struggle to get their ninja training in, having to wear armour and carry special tranquillisers made up by Leatherhead and Donatello. They had to try and contain the monsters, not cut them up because of their highly infectious blood.

When they were called out, Raphael drove with Michaelangelo in the passenger seat, with Leonardo and Donatello checking over the equipment in the back. During their fight, Donatello backed them up from the safety of the Battleshell where he could monitor their situation.

But at the current moment, Raphael and Michaelangelo were hard at work in checking and repairing the Battleshell while Leonardo was in the shower and Donatello was hard at work in the workshop repairing the weapons and making more tranquillisers.

"Just wondering about your aim" The genius turtle spoke softly feeling a familiar presence behind him before warm arms came around his shoulders.

"You've never complained before" Leonardo muttered, his breath hot against the purple-clad turtle's ear making him squirm and blush.

"In your arms, of course I wouldn't but I'm talking about your gun's sight... did you know it was crooked?" He replied as he tried to work on the project in front of him as he felt his lover's hands massaging his shoulders and neck.

"No, it must have just happened fighting that giant crab thing... who knew there were so many crabs in New York" Leonardo muttered, finding a knot in the scientist's neck.

"Well you know the origins of the city as much as me... Leo, that's really good" Donatello muttered stopping his work feeling the tension leaving his neck and shoulders.

"Mmm I'm glad, want to get to bed?" Leonardo asked, resting his chin on Donatello's right shoulder snuggling his cheek.

"You're as bad as our brother, you know that?" Donatello replied putting his tools away.

"What?" Leonardo asked, a feeling of protectiveness growing inside of him.

Donatello laughed softly and looked down at the gun, "I meant in how they stop me working... I prefer your way every day, now are you going to let me up so that we can go to bed?" He asked, not that he was enjoying being held by his lover.

* * *

The computer in the corner of the lair sounded off the alarm, it was scanning police scanners for any reports of a outbreak.

The turtles quickly gathered around, putting their armour on while the computer genius figured out where they needed to go.

"Got it, a substation... we'll have to be on our toes for this! Any damage done to the station and we'll have a city wide blackout for a few hours" Donatello told Leonardo as they worked on reloading his gun and a couple of spare cartridges.

"Right, we'll watch out for that" Leonardo replied as they ran to catch up with Raphael and Michaelangelo, keeping his pace down for the genius turtle.

"I want to join you in the battle today, I kept up with the practice this morning" Donatello spoke softly as they got to the ladder that led up to where the Battleshell was housed.

Leonardo sighed, his heart was torn in two. Part of him wanted the love of his life battling at his side, but the other half wanted him safe. "I do prefer you in the van covering our flanks... have you been practising your aim?"

Donatello nodded with a soft smile, "Who do you think beaten your scores?" He asked before climbing up the ladder.

Leonardo watched him before shaking his mind clear of the distracting thoughts. "Later... time for that later" He muttered and climbed up the ladder to join the rest of the family.

* * *

Raphael ignored the banter in the back and the constant chatter coming from the hyperactive turtle next to him as he navigated the streets of New York to get to their destination in one piece.

He heard Leonardo call to the front for the box of tissues from the glove compartment, only just audible over the sneezes coming from the genius turtle.

"What's going on?" He called back, trying his best to focus on the road.

"Nothing, think it's just a bit of the cold" Leonardo called back as he kept his balance in the back while helping Donatello stay on the seat.

"OK, we're making good time as the traffic is right" Raphael called back and focused on the road, wanting to get there quickly. A sense of dread filling him as he focused on driving while Michaelangelo was uncomfortably silent next to him.

Leonardo watched with concern as Donatello lost himself in the long sneezing fit. The genius gasped for breath after it passed, nearly falling out of his chair.

Working on one of the catches of the many small cupboards in the Battleshell, the blue-clad turtle pulled out blankets and a bottle water. "That's it, we're going to have to find somewhere safe to leave you" He muttered as he wrapped blankets around the shivering turtle.

Donatello opened his eyes and was about to retaliate when his stomach lurched painfully, probably upset by the sneezing fit just a few short minutes ago.

"Raph, get us to April's... we'll have to leave Don there" Leo called as he helped the purple-clad turtle down into a corner, where he would be more comfortable.

"Right Leo, hang on" Raphael called back and the van gave a violent lurch to the left.

Mikey was thrown from his perch and scrambled back up again with a glare to his red-clad brother. A promise of revenge to come later in a style of one of his famous jokes, which usually goes wrong. "Is he going to be OK Leo?" He asked watching his brother in concern.

Leo was muttering soft soothing words to his lover, who had curled up on himself sneezing into the blankets with a painful moan afterwards. He looked up at Mikey with a smile while giving the genius turtle a gentle embrace, blankets and all.

"You know Don, he'll shake this off and be back cleaning up your mess before we know it" He replied, as the Battleshell rattled around them.

Mikey frowned and nodded before turning back around to watch the road while Raphael drove, focusing his attention to get them to April's quickly for the sake of their family.

Raph's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he heard painful moans come from his sickly brother, "We're almost there Leo, five more minutes" He called back, slowing down enough to take the corner more smoothly than before.

Mikey chewed his tongue while glancing at Raphael then at the mirrors, he was really worried about his family and how the city had changed a lot in the past few years.

Donatello felt his stomach clench painfully causing him to whimper in Leonardo's arms, he could feel himself shiver from a bit of a fever. He gasped for air amongst the painful clenches of his stomach, he felt something cold touch the back of his neck with a hand gently rubbing his stomach.

"We're almost at April's, we're going to have her look after you while we check out the outbreak" Leonardo muttered softly to his lover, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Donatello nodded a little, huddling up against him as his stomach clenched and swallowed harshly. "L-Leo..." He muttered and swallowed again. He really hated being sick, it left him feeling worse than before.

Leonardo moved the cloth away and reached for a small bowl, "I've got you Don, it'll be OK" He muttered, holding the bowl steady, wondering if the love of his life would truly be fine.

* * *

They felt awkward, it was obvious to all of them that they had interrupted something between their friends but they had no choice. "We're sorry about this April" Leonardo apologised as they allowed Donatello by to lay on the couch.

"It's OK, we weren't going anywhere anyway" April replied, concerned for the sickly turtle, who was sneezing himself silly on the couch.

They had not told their best and closest friends about the relationship between the two turtles, they had wanted to but they have just been so busy.

Leonardo tried his best not to rush to Donatello's side and inwardly sighed, "Thanks April, we'll be back soon" He said with a smile, "Take it easy bro" He called before following the others, a sense of dread hanging off his shoulders.

"He'll be fine Leo, let's get out there and deal with this quickly" Mikey said as they ran downstairs.

Leo couldn't find the words to reply to the youngest turtle, he just nodded and took the lead.

* * *

Holding the blanket tightly in one hand, Donatello heard April and Casey talking quietly as he woke up from the nap he had shortly after the others left.

He groaned softly as he risked opening his eyes, ignoring the itch coming from his bandaged leg. As he pulled himself up into a comfortable slouch, one of the first thoughts that came up was thinking of asking to have this couch for the lair.

April came from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Here, saw you waking up and thought you could use this" She said softly handing the turtle the glass, who took it and sipped on it slowly.

"Thanks April, any word form the guys?" He asked as he pulled his legs up to make more room for his friend.

"None but I'm sure that they're fine, this bug really has got its hold on you hasn't it?" April asked, reaching over and felt Donatello's forehead feeling that it was cool at the moment.

Donatello sighed and nodded, taking a sip of water. "Just can't seem to shake it but I guess it doesn't help that I'm up at all hours helping Leatherhead to try and find a cure to all this madness" He replied and coughed, he finished the water and handed the glass to Casey.

"I'll get you another one bro" He spoke softly and went to fetch the turtle a glass of water.

The purple-clad turtle leaned into the back of the couch while April watched, concerned for her friend.

* * *

When the lights cut out, they were all confused. "Casey, flash light" April told her boyfriend and instructed him in how to find it.

Donatello curled up on himself, clamping his hands under his knees to stop him itching the constant itch coming from his bandaged leg. He grunted in pain as his head pounded loudly between his ears.

"Don? You're burning up" April spoke softly, resting her hand on his head.

"It's my leg, it hurts like shell all of the sudden" He replied, freeing his hands to give his leg a firm rub.

Crashes came from the bedroom and April sighed, "I'll be right back Don" She said and got up to help Casey find the flash light.

Donatello's head pounded and when he closed his eyes, he could feel his whole body was on fire. He tried to concentrate on his mediation breathing before his leg gave off sharp pains causing him to cry out in pain.

He hid his head in the back of the couch, his heart calling out to his absent lover before blacking out from the sharp stabbing pain inflicting his body all at once.

His body moved and part of his subconscious watched in horror as the small amount of clothing was ripped away, his muscles rippled and expanded.

"April" He called, his voice came out in a almost growl. Something inside him wanted him to get out before this got worse.

"Don?" April's voice called and following a powerful torch beam came across the torn clothing and to the mutating form of Donatello.

They were both scared, April and Casey as they first gave chase before being chased by the monstrous form of their friend Donatello.

The couple ran for their lives through the apartment but soon found themselves cornered. Casey tried to fight off the giant turtle but found himself being rescued by Raphael.

With a few kicks and hits from their weapons, the monster backed off and ran down the tunnel roaring loudly as he left.

* * *

"That monster is Don" April explained after the echoes died down.

Leonardo felt his heart plummet into his stomach or lower, he couldn't tell which but he just felt numb with shock. He looked down the tunnel where the mutated form of his lover had disappeared into.

Raphael groaned and fought to keep his temper in check, "You better tell us what happened April, while our leader here comes up with a plan... right?" He asked, resting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

April and Casey looked at each other then at their friends, "Come upstairs and I'll explain everything as much as we can" She replied and let Casey lead the way back upstairs.

She watched Raphael whisper something into his brother's ear before following Casey and Mikey upstairs. "We'll get him back Leo, think you need some tea to help you get started in thinking of a plan"

Leonardo sighed and nodded, "Thanks April, just hope that I can come up with something... we need him back" He muttered, '_I need him back_' He thought to himself.

"Come on, the others are waiting" April said softly and led the way to the others.

* * *

The news wasn't good after asking Leatherhead for help, he didn't know how to cure Donatello from his mutated state. The alien mutagen behind the outbreak had caused a secondary mutation in their friend.

Now with April and Casey tracking above ground and Leatherhead carrying a large and heavy containment tank on his back, he brought up the rear of the group as they ran through the sewers. They received directions from their friends above and came close a few times to capture Donatello but failed every time.

They now stood behind the containment tank while thinking of a plan. "Leatherhead, go with Mikey and I think we can lure Donatello up here straight into the tank" Leonardo said softly as he thought of the plan.

"You mean using me as bait? That's great! Why do I get to be bait?" Mikey moaned earning a slap across his head from Raphael.

"Just do it you clown, besides you'll have Leo and myself up here and Leatherhead down there with ya" Raphael replied, glancing back at their brother.

"I suggest that we get a move on" Leatherhead added earning nods from the turtles.

"Donatello's heading in your direction guys, good luck" April's voice came across the communicators.

With much fear and a close call or two, they had managed to get their brother Donatello into the tank. They now all stood watching the monster that the turtle had become bang his fists against the glass with a sound thud every time.

"Poor Donny" Raphael muttered, more to himself but everyone heard him.

"What are going to do?" Mikey asked, hoping that one of his brothers would have a answer. This was scaring him, the thought of of loosing a brother was really shaking him up heart and soul.

"We're going to find a cure, that's what we're going to do" Leonardo replied, his voice sharp and determined. "This is Donatello, if it was any of us then he would be up all hours working out a way to get us back" He continued, looking at the mutated monster his lover had become.

Master Splinter felt the pain coming from his sons, it felt like red hot waves of a roaring fire. That heat alone came strongly from Leonardo, he didn't know how to talk to his son but knew he would have to be strong for all of them in this dark and trying time.

"We're going to get Donatello back, no matter what it takes" Leonardo spoke clearly, he sounded angry and more determined with his heart and soul pounding for his soul mate to be back amongst them.

This determination filled the air around the lair, with desperation mixing in amongst the horrendous roars coming from their trapped brother.


	7. Good Genes The Aftermath

Comfort From The Heart

Chapter Seven

Good Genes

Leonardo couldn't believe what he had just gone through, his mind was buzzing from the emotions and the adrenaline of the last two days. They had taken their transformed brother to the lion's den, right to Agent Bishop himself for answers in how to bring him back from the monster that he had become from the outbreak.

As he focused on flying the upgraded helicopter, he looked at the panels and saw that they had received engine damage from the shock wave they had barely escaped from. The shock wave was caused by the self destruct of the secret base.

The leader frowned at the readings, judging if they had enough power to get them back to New York or if they would have to land and fix it before they got back home. "Everything OK bro?" A voice spoke from behind him.

"We took some damage in that shock wave Raph, not sure if we've got enough power to get home but I don't fancy landing here in the middle of the Nevada desert for repairs" Leonardo replied and sighed, "Want to take over a bit while I get April to help assess the damage"

"Fear that we're all tired?" Raphael replied as he took over the flying, to allow the leader of the family to take a break.

"Maybe, let me know if anything changes" Leonardo replied and walked to the back of the helicopter, finding Donatello asleep under the emergency blankets with Master Splinter close by.

"How is he sensei?" He asked softly, watching his lover sleep peacefully. He couldn't help think that a short few hours ago, the genius turtle was trapped inside a monstrous beast that his body had transformed into.

"Sleeping soundly, I don't think he remembers what happened to him... best that he doesn't know" Master Splinter suggested softly, looking around and found everyone looking exhausted from the day.

Leonardo sighed, "I suggest that we land somewhere close to civilization,where we can rest and make repairs to the craft... we're loosing power slowly, its not going to last long enough for us to get back to New York" He replied as Donatello stirred a little in his sleep.

Master Splinter rose from his seat, "I will give the others a hand in suggesting somewhere we can rest, I trust you to look after him" He spoke softly and rested a hand on Leonardo's arm briefly as he walked past.

Leonardo watched him go before sighing softly, he just watched his partner sleep thinking how close he came to loosing him so many times in a few days. He wasn't sure how to act around his lover, what to say or do as he felt himself sink into confusion and denial about the whole ordeal.

"You're cute when you're over thinking... anyone told you that?" A tired mutter got his attention, breaking his thoughts.

"And you're cute when you first wake up, how you feeling?" Leonardo asked and decided to join Donatello in the makeshift bed, feeling his lover instantly curl up against him with his head rest in the curl of Leonardo's neck.

"Cold but warming up now, can't wait to get home back to our bed" Donatello muttered, his eyes closed before they opened. "Um, you do realise that not all the tests have been finished on this craft right?" He asked, curious to how it was faring on its first flight.

Leonardo smiled and stroked his fingers along the turtle's bare arms, they had yet to find him any of the replacement armour and bandana for him as they usually kept them all in the lair. "There's nothing to worry about, this craft has held up for a while and will for a while longer" He said softly as he pulled the blankets tighter around his lover's shivering form.

It was not ideal for them to be in the Nevada desert at night, the chilling temperatures was not suited for their kind even though they had been through worse. But with Donatello now recovering from a traumatic time, with his body transforming into the beast form and from the cold that plagued his body it caused concern for them.

The leader turtle subconsciously pulled the genius turtle closer, earning a soft moan from him. "L-Leo... what really happened?" Donatello muttered softly, moving to get back into his comfortable position against his lover. Even though he was tired, he could feel the waves of concern rush off the normally calm blue clad turtle and that concerned him.

"We'll talk about it once we're home, just get some rest for now" Leonardo replied softly, looking out over to where Raphael had taken over the controls.

The red-clad turtle glanced back at him with a nod, and turned his full attention in piloting the craft ignoring Michelangelo's antics next to him unless the hyperactive turtle got near some of the controls.

* * *

A few hours had passed with a few moments of drama where the engines cut out but soon spurted back into life again shortly after. They landed and looked over the engines with Leatherhead's help, forcing Donatello to rest inside the shell copter.

The engines now fixed, the skyline of New York City was rapidly growing as they headed towards their home. A air of relief filled the craft as they saw the familiar sights ahead of them, they were all tired and aching from the long and stressful times they had had.

"We're almost there guys, another half hour and we'll be back home" Raphael called back to the others.

"That's great to hear Raph" Leonardo replied from his place in the makeshift bed, helping keep their brother warm after moaning he was cold while it was pretty warm inside the craft.

A part of the leader wondered if it was his lover being sneaky and just wanted to cuddle a little while longer, while they flew home with the sounds of the helicopter and some soft chatter from the others. Another part of himself told him that Donatello was feeling the worry coming off his heart, and the pain he didn't know he caused but just wanted to make it better somehow.

Leatherhead walked gently up behind them and rested a hand on Donatello's head, "He feels warm, which is a good thing... some rest tonight then we'll check him over tomorrow" He said softly so not to wake the sleeping turtle.

Leonardo nodded, "Thanks Leatherhead, for all the hard work you did to help him" He muttered, shifting a little earning a soft moan from the genius turtle.

"Most of the work was there already, and Donatello did help.. us, Stockman and myself" Leatherhead replied, his voice coming deeper at saying the scientist's name. "It was from what he showed me that gave us the biggest clue into solving the mutation, and bring our friend back to us"

Leonardo smiled as he shifted to stop a cramp forming in his arm, this earned a soft tired glare from the turtle before he went back to sleep in the crook of the older turtle's neck. "You're right, he was always up late into the night working on his computer... have to drag him away from it to get some rest on some nights but before..." He stopped and took a slow breath to calm himself down, "Before it got as bad as it did... I don't know... just noticed a difference in him"

Master Splinter sighed softly, "There is no worrying now my son, he is safe and sound... there is nothing some rest, food and time can't cure now, isn't that right Leatherhead?" He asked, looking up at the alligator towering above them. The rat sensei had been meditating silently but listening to his family and friends around him talking quietly amongst themselves.

The alligator scientist nodded, "Rest and food is all that we can really say for him to do" He replied and sat down noticing Raphael trying to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I suggest you get yourselves all strapped in, we're approaching Central Park" Raphael called from the front, focusing on landing the unsteady helicopter.

"Do you need me up there Raph?" Leo asked, wondering if he could move after the words left his mouth.

"No, Mikey and I have it! Just keep an eye on Don" Raph replied and took a deep breath, "Here we go"

* * *

They had landed safely, storing the craft away so that it could be checked over by the genius turtle once he was up to the task. For having it flown across the country and back again, it had done very well for its first flight.

Now the engines were popping a little as they cooled down to rest and settle while the occupants had all separated to go their own way, April and Casey had left to go and stay at Casey's place till morning until they got around to fixing April's place up.

Leatherhead helped Leonardo with the sleeping Donatello, taking him back to their lair before bidding his goodbye. He thought about the work he had left to finish in his lab before he could rest like his friends.

Raphael and Michelangelo soon disappeared, exhausted from the long day leaving Leonardo to get Donatello into his bed.

Donatello muttered as he slowly woke up, the blanket wrapped around him shifted a little as he was settled down onto the large bed. "Hmm Leo? Where are we?" He muttered softly, laying down and felt for the edge of the blanket to hold onto.

"We're home and you're in bed, I was just going to have a shower before joining you... it's been a very long day for all of us" Leonardo replied softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed looking down at the drowsy turtle.

Donatello yawned and looked up, wiggling closer and rested his head on the older turtle's lap. He smiled and closed his eyes, "This is much better" He muttered, getting comfortable with the sense of his lover close by.

Leo sighed softly and picked him up a little, "I guess the shower can wait till the morning" He replied, getting comfortable and thought that it was a good thing he removed his armour in the helicopter.

Don moaned a little as he was moved but soon settled down again, shivering a little before curling up against the leader turtle.

Leonardo couldn't help but smile softly as he got comfortable, watching the genius turtle sleep peacefully for a little while before retrieving his book from the table nearby. He tried to read the pages in front of him but his mind kept wandering to the events of the last few days, of how the health of his sleeping lover had changed in those few days.

Until one day when he was turned into a monster they had to fight, just like the outbreak creature victims out there that were now being treated by Bishop's men under his orders. But now, safe and sound in their lair, now that it was indeed safe once more. They were allowed to rest and recover from the past few months, and get on with their lives or rather get on with setting up their new lair.

But the leader of the family couldn't help but worry and wonder about all of the what ifs that could have happened because of the last few days actions, one of which was darkening his heart and mind at this current time when his brothers were asleep just the other side of the wall.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Master Splinter's cane tapping the hard concrete floor, as he walked by. Leonardo took a few slow breaths to sound like he was asleep as their father walked by but the rat sensei stopped and came into the doorway.

"Can't sleep my son?" He asked softly as he came into the room, smiling in finding Donatello fast asleep curled up against the leader turtle.

"I can't father, I just tried to get some sleep but just prefer watching him sleep... can't believe what we had to do to get him back, wonder if he remembers" Leonardo replied softly, looking over at their rat father who leaned forward on his walking stick.

"A trauma like the one that we have all been through, especially a trial like the one only you two share could only make the bond between you both stronger than ever before" Master Splinter replied after thinking for a while, "Just try and get some sleep and you'll soon realise that those words are right" He added with a soft smile.

"Donatello will look after you as you look after him, like I have seen before in the past but for now rest is the best thing for all of us" The adopted father said softly and bowed.

Leonardo nodded his head, he would usually bow but being trapped by the sleeping turtle on his chest restricted his movements. "Thanks father" He replied softly and settled down amongst the pillows to try and get some sleep in what was left of the hours of night.

Master Splinter watched for a little while longer before heading off to his own room to meditate over the events of the last few days, in how close he came to loosing a son and couldn't bring to face his heart and mind in how it would have affected their sons in how they would have lived if they didn't rescue Donatello from the mutation.

The rat father that brought up the four turtles, after discovering them in the sewers didn't realise how much their lives would change over the years of meeting and rescuing April O'Neil. His normally well trained and calm mind was disturbed by all the memories that now flowed as he tried to settle down to his normal mediation.

He sighed and rubbed the long bridge of his nose to clear away the growing headache, he was troubled as much as his sons were so he rose from his normal seat and lit a few more candles in honour of all the friends they had made in the past and were still with them in the present to sooth his soul and heart before retiring for the night in his own nest of blankets in the small private dojo.

For knowing that in the morning, there would be a lot of work in healing the mind, body and soul and fixing up their new home. A small smile could not help but form on the sensei's face in the thought that the genius turtle's brothers would cause trouble in the technology genius's plans.

But until then, only the hours ebbed away until morning and the start of a new day.


	8. Fights and Healing Hearts

Comfort From The Heart

Chapter Eight

Fights and healing hearts

The toaster in the kitchen let out a all mighty bang from where it had just tried for the fifteenth time to try and cook its toast but instead, it blew up and with it the power died for the entire kitchen. Thankfully Donatello had been able to set up a trip switch system so that it did not interrupt the rest of the lair or the city high above their heads.

It had been two weeks since the genius turtle had been cured of the second strain of mutation brought on by the outbreak that had infected the dark corners of New York City, and through that time the turtles were able to rest and get their home into the standards mapped out a long time ago.

Michelangelo had let out a girl like scream when the toaster blew up, waking the sleeping turtle on the couch, having been ordered to rest instead of seeing to the kitchen himself. "Told you it would blow up" He muttered, closing his eyes and got comfortable on the couch.

Raphael sighed and ran over to the kitchen to repair and reset the switch, he would try and tend to the toaster even though everyday he was growing more impatient with the electronic item. "Why can't he have cereal like the rest of us" He muttered as he trailed his hand along the wall looking for the switch.

"I would look for the switch and fix the toaster, if I was allowed off this couch" The resting turtle called, his voice sounding bored and well rested.

"No, you are not to move from that spot, we are doing all of the work remember?" Leonardo called from his place high above them, clearing up the cables for the televisions set up in the living room before jumping down. "I told you to rest, so you are to rest"

Donatello opened his eyes, retrieved the pillow from the floor and threw it at the leader turtle before turning his shell on him. "I'm fed up of resting, I've been doing nothing but resting while you move the furniture, fix the electronics and put out the fires caused by Mikey" He replied, his voice muffled slightly by the back of the couch.

Mikey and Raphael poked their heads out from the kitchen and watched as Leonardo retrieved the thrown pillow, walking back to the couch. They decided to make themselves seem busy in the kitchen, the air of a fight between the couple was growing once more just like it had in the last few days.

Normally the quiet and calm turtle had been so easily agitated and it was upsetting the rest of the family, Master Splinter has called them both in to the dojo to try and calm them both down but it appears that nothing their father tried was working for them. It was just something they needed to express at a regular occurrence. Once they fought when April and Casey came to visit and it left their human friends shocked and flustered in what had been shouted out during that particular argument.

Leonardo sighed and looked at the genius turtle he had fallen in love with, seeing how the large couch had easily been filled up by the turtle. He wanted to try and calm his lover down, he slowly walked forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me Leonardo... how am I suppose to rest when you keep touching me? You won't even hold me in bed any more" Donatello muttered softly, shaking off the turtle's hand.

"I don't want to hurt you Donny, we've had this talk before... I'm afraid of hurting you" Leo muttered moving around to kneel on the floor in front of the couch.

"Why? Because I'm made of glass? That one lone little thing can trigger the mutation! Well it can't, the blood tests have all come back clean... I can't even remember being transformed like all of you have said before... I'm just fed up and frustrated Leo" Donatello muttered, turning around to face his lover. "I just want to be held, but each time I look at you, I see that you're blaming yourself about what happened, that you should have stopped it from happening"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "But nothing you could do, it was my fault for not watching my blood or thinking the scratch was nothing... working around those infected animals and insects with Leatherhead, and I should have known the risks of coming infected but I didn't..." He muttered and opened his eyes to face the leader of their family. "I'm too tired to actually fight with you this time Leo, I just want you"

Leonardo sighed and moved around to lift Donatello up and sit on the couch, letting the purple-clad turtle's head rest in his lap. "I'm sorry Don, I really am... I guess instead of letting our bond grow stronger between us, I've been pushing you away..." He muttered, stroking his fingers along the turtle's head.

"Just that when you transformed into that thing, I couldn't think what to do... I'm suppose to be the leader of this family, and anything that comes up then I am suppose to deal with it but I couldn't deal with the thought that I was going to loose you" Leonardo continued softly, looking down at the turtle in his lap.

"Then tell me, what happened when I was sick... I need to know Leo, and no one will tell me" Donatello replied softly, moving a little to get comfortable. "You need to talk to me, like you said we are family and that means that family support each other, right?" He said with a soft smile.

Leonardo returned the smile and nodded, "You're right, guess I do need to talk about what happened" He replied and took a slow calming breath, wondering where to begin.

* * *

Expecting loud outbursts of hurtful words, Raphael got the courage to poke his head out around the corner of the kitchen but was surprised to find that there were no arguments but found Leo sat on the couch with Don curled up against him.

He sighed softly and returned to the kitchen, "Think Don's got some sense into our leader, which is about time!"

Mikey sighed and looked over at the toaster, that smoked as he tried to pry the cover open. "That's good, was worried there was going to be another big argument! The last one had us go topside to get out of the way" He replied, jumping back as the toaster sparked dangerously.

"They're probably talking about what happened... it did scare all of us" Raphael muttered as he made a cup of coffee for himself, watching the coffee maker so it wouldn't copy the same fate as the toaster.

"What happened to get Donny back, that was just so terrifying that I'm not sure if it actually happened! But then I see him when he's resting, how small he's become then it was real... guess be happier once he's back up on his feet like the rest of us" Mikey muttered as he finished making his breakfast.

The sounds of wood hitting stone greeted the kitchen, alerting the turtles to their rat teacher coming into the room. "It appears that they have settled things down" Master Splinter spoke softly as he fully entered the kitchen and sat at the table, shortly after joined by Mikey.

"Well that can only be a good thing, the amount of fights that they were starting between them were more than between Leo and myself! If that was even possible" Raphael replied as he made some tea for their father.

"They will talk things through and realise how much that they loved each other, what had happened in the past can only make their bond grow more stronger! And I fear that things may not be quiet for long, so training will take place later on today my sons... I will talk with Leonardo and arrange something with Donatello, we do need to work on getting him fit, but at a slow pace" Master Splinter replied as Mikey tried the toaster again, once Raphael had checked it over.

"Yes sensei" The turtles replied with a bow and watched the toaster, Raphael holding a fire extinguisher ready.

* * *

Later that evening, with a meal of pizza for the turtles and sushi for their father. They were all found in the dojo, including Donatello.

He had spent the day talking and listening to Leonardo, and they now both ready for retire for the night but Master Splinter wanted them to come into the dojo once they had eaten.

Donatello sat down next to Leo, rubbing his eyes as it had been a long day even though nothing except talking about the changes needed done to the lair and just general cuddling on the couch. But that still wore the turtle out, and now he was to sit and watch his brothers train? Felt a bit silly to him, unable to take part.

Master Splinter bowed to his sons, "Tonight I will take Michelangelo and Raphael topside to train on the roof tops while Leonardo, I trust you to train Donatello in helping him regain his strength.. just remember your training and don't push the limits, we want you well my son" He explained to his family.

"Yes sensei" The four teenagers replied with a small bow, Michelangelo and Raphael instantly leapt to their feet and ran off to get ready to visit the streets of New York while Leonardo looked at Donatello, who looked tired and puzzled.

"We'll be careful sensei, just be careful yourself up there" Leonardo spoke softly as he got up, helping his brother up onto his feet gently.

"We will, and we will search the tunnels on the way back for anything that we may need" Master Splinter replied with a bow and left the dojo.

"What are we going to do Leo?" Donatello asked as he looked around seeing the weapon racks close by along with the other equipment they use to train with.

"Stretches, just basic simple stretches and a few techniques I've picked up to help you regain your strength... have you noticed how you're tiring very easily? That was one of the things I feared in how to treat you, that the mutation must have caused you to become unfit or it just gave great trauma to your body" Leonardo explained, resting a hand on Don's shoulder and trailed down to his elbow with a gentle movement.

"Leo" Don muttered softly, shivering a little under his lover's touch. It had been a while since he had done that.

"Come on, it'll be similar to dancing... just copy me and we'll soon get you worked out" Leo replied with a soft smile, "I'll be right here next to you"

Donatello took a slow deep breath and nodded, "Don't know how much I can do but will give it a shot" He said softly and waited for Leonardo to start.

It was how the leader turtle said, it was similar to dancing or at least the soft slow Japanese style of dancing just without the fans. They started with simple stretches to warm up and soon lost themselves in the movements of their arms and legs, it felt to them like basic fighting styles but at the same time, like they were wielding their weapons but after a while Leonardo brought Donatello into a hug from behind.

"We should stop, you've been shaking for a while" He muttered, rubbing Don's stomach with his hand feeling his lover breath heavily and shake from the stretching.

"H-how long were we doing that?" Don asked softly, leaning back against Leo feeling the leader turtle's head on his shoulders.

"About a hour, the time did go by fairly quickly... but I'm glad you were able to keep up with me, we should do this twice a day to get you back up to strength" Leonardo muttered softly, "Come on, let's get you something to eat... the others won't be back for a while"

"Just something to drink will be fine Leo, afraid that I ate too much earlier..." Donatello replied, feeling his stomach was lead weights at the thought of food.

Leo frowned seeing his lover go pale, "Come on, just some soup... I'll be there to help you, and make some tea, no coffee for a while" He said, giving Donatello a gentle hug. "You'll be fine, just eat something after this exercise" He said softly giving Don's shoulder a gentle rub.

Don sighed resting against his partner, "I know, can try something..." He replied softly.

Leo smiled and kissed him on the head, "Come on" He said, moving to take his hand and lead the way out of the dojo.

* * *

A few weeks passed, a pattern set amongst the brothers and their father. They rose, morning meditation with breakfast shortly after. Master Splinter took over the training for Michaelangelo and Raphael while Leonardo helped Donatello train, getting him back up to strength and speed that he had before his accident. Soon afterwards, they would all split up in their separate ways with getting on with the arrangement of the lair.

Donatello worked on the plans and the security system checks with Leonardo helping out close by, or meditating while the genius worked. They worked in a gentle and comforting silence, getting on with their own tasks or training.

One evening, Don sighed and closed his book before rubbing his eyes tiredly and disturbed Leo who was sat on the floor meditating.

"What's the matter Donny?" He asked softly, moving around to face his lover.

"Just restless Leo, the guys are too even though they're not saying anything" Don replied as he put the book down on the floor with a dull thud.

Leo sighed and got up, sitting on the arm of the armchair. "Well maybe we can arrange something tonight, once its dark topside... maybe some ninja tag, like in the old days" He said with a smile looking down at Don as the genius turtle moved around to lean against the leader turtle.

"Sounds great, isn't today when we move the furniture around?" Don asked, resting his head on Leo's leg.

Leo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but you're not doing any of the moving! You're sitting on that couch" He said softly, putting his hand on Don's shoulder.

Don sighed, "Why? I want to help" He replied, holding onto the book tightly.

"We just don't want a relapse..." Leo replied softly looking down at his partner, "I just don't want to loose you" He added, ghosting his fingers on the turtle's shoulder.

Don rubbed around his eyes, getting up out of the armchair. "I won't relapse Leo, my blood work has come back clean under my checks and Leatherhead is just double checking my work" He muttered before sighing, "I'm going for a shower..."

Leo watched Donatello go before sighing, looking down at the abandoned book in the armchair.

"How much have you told him" A low voice muttered from the kitchen doorway, a can of soda in the turtle's hand.

"Only what I wanted to tell" Leonardo replied looking over his shoulder at his brother tiredly.

"And only sleeping when you need to, you need to talk to him... I have, and so has Mikey!" Raph muttered as he joined Leo by the armchair. "About everything, from when we got the call from April to where we got him back safe in that shell copter of his" He said before taking a drink out of the can.

"Can't you work any magic and chat to him?" Raph asked, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder. "If anyone can do it, you can"

Leo looked up at his brother and sighed, bending down to pick up the book. "I'll cook lunch in a bit... can you get Mikey and keep him busy?" He asked, wanting the lair just for them.

Raph smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best, see if can take him to a odd place that I know or check out to see if Casey wants to join us for some sewer skating" He replied with a shrug.

Leonardo sighed softly and nodded, "Thanks Raph... think will go topside and get some stuff together... hope this works" He muttered.

Raph looked up, seeing the door firmly shut. "Well hope you get through to him, he's scary like this" He added, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze before running off to find their youngest brother.

Leonardo watched him go, playing with the heavy book in his hands before running off to get the necessary supplies for the evening in planning.

* * *

Master Splinter slowly came out of his meditation and listened to what was going around him, he couldn't hear anything. There was no crashing sounds coming from the many televisions, no sounds of any kind of movement.

He sighed and got up to find where his sons had gone, figuring it must be daylight up on the streets so either his sons had disappeared off into the shadows or hiding in the many sewer tunnels under the city.

Retrieving his walking stick, he started walking out of his room and listened finding a small noise coming from inside the kitchen. He slowly walked there listening and frowning, sounding and feeling like suppressed emotions.

Peeking lightly around the corner he found one of his four missing sons, slumped over the table with his shell to the doorway of the kitchen. There was no bandana on, or the familiar belts or armour that they wore daily but the rat father recognized the turtle anyway.

He sighed softly and walked into the kitchen, taking a side glance at the large pot of ice cream seeing the condensation gathering into a bowl while the genius turtle looked down into the pot lost in thought.

What surprised the sensei was the signs of exhaustion and tears around the genius turtle's normally brown energetic eyes.

"Rude to stare father" Donatello muttered deeply, the spoon dropping to hit the side of the bowl from where he had been stabbing the ice cream.

Master Splinter took a deep breath and sat at the table, "Butterscotch isn't your usual flavour Donatello" He said softly.

Donatello shrugged and didn't look up at his father, "Just felt like a change or to waste it... either way haven't ate much of it" He muttered softly before continuing to stab the ice cream slowly. "Why is he treating me like this..."

Master Splinter sighed softly, guessing what or rather who had troubled the genius son. "Leonardo?" He asked softly.

Donatello flinched and brought up his defence.

Master Splinter's face turned sad in seeing this, how his two sons had been madly in love with each other and this event in the last week had done this to them. "Has he not talked to you about what happened in Nevada?" He asked softly.

Donatello sighed pushing the bowl away and shook his head, "He's told me most of it but not what's the most important thing about it... I know he's told me not to worry but it still hurts that he hasn't... and now we had that falling out this morning..." He muttered, his voice cracking as he let his emotions rise up. Tears building up in his tired brown eyes. "Part of me doesn't even care that he's gone out without telling me.."

Master Splinter looked at his son carefully and got up, digging around in his tea collection to find a special mixture.

Donatello sniffed and wiped at his eyes, getting up to throw away the ice cream. "D-don't even know why chose butterscotch for..." He muttered looking down at the wasted ice cream as it continued to melt within the trash bag lined bin.

"Because it is his favourite, sit back down Donatello while I get you some tea... I know you usually prefer coffee but I have never been able to make it to your standard" Master Splinter replied earning a small smile from the turtle as he sat back down at the table.

"What isn't he telling me sensei? What is it that happened at Nevada that shook him up so badly that he's been treating me like glass all this time... just so frustrated with him..." Donatello asked, looking up at his rat teacher's back.

"I feel that it is not my place to say, Leonardo has talked to me about this and is afraid of loosing you again however he is worried about how you would handle in revealing that to what scared him the most" Master Splinter replied as he waited for the kettle.

"I understand that you almost lost me... if that happened then the whole family would have fallen apart, I understand that... L-Leonardo means the world to me, I wouldn't be able to live without him..." Donatello muttered, curling up on the chair with practised ease.

Master Splinter turned around at the turtle at the table, he sighed in seeing how curled up and defensive his son had become. "Donatello... he won't leave us because of what has happened, he may have before but look how much he changed for the better" He said softly, "Without that training he would have gotten worse, just give him time... he almost lost you, his mate... so just try and give him some time" He said softly walking around and gave his son a rare hug.

Donatello was surprised at the hug at first but soon melted into it, he cried out all the lonely and cold nights he could remember. He was still heavily in love with Leonardo and remembered the few months when they finally confessed but now because of how much in love they were with each other was causing this ache that was just tearing him apart.

The rat teacher held onto the shaking turtle, soothing him as the teenager kept crying out all the pent up emotions. He slowly got the crying turtle to uncurl off the chair, he wasn't surprised in feeling how light his genius son was as Donatello had been funny with his food for a few months now. "Shh Donatello, you may rest now and when you wake I shall be here" He said softly after getting the turtle comfortable on the couch, using the blanket draped over the back to tuck his son in.

Donatello sniffed and curled up as much as he could without risking falling off the couch and fell asleep, his shell facing his father and the rest of the lair. He fell into a deep sleep, his face tear streaked from his breakdown.

Master Splinter sighed and sat down in front of the couch, watching his son sleep for a while and slipped into his meditation.

* * *

Leonardo was happy, he had found everything he needed to spoil his lover and carried them with care in the large brown paper bag back to the lair. He had thought about what he had said to Donatello earlier in the day and later to Raphael and now hoped that Donatello would be willing for a talk and some much needed catching up with his mate.

Finding his way with ease to the lair he had picked out for them, he found it quiet and he continued to smile as he headed to the kitchen finding the kettle on and almost at boiling point, his father must have come in to make a cup of tea but forgot about it.

He frowned and turned around leaving the kitchen and found the big salvaged couch being filled by the sleeping genius turtle with their father meditating in front of him. Something deep down inside of him ached suddenly as he felt himself walk forward towards their father.

"Master?" He spoke softly so not to wake the sleeping turtle, sitting in front of his sensei.

"Ah Leonardo..." Master Splinter said softly and looked at the sleeping turtle on the couch, "Kitchen, we have things to discuss" He muttered getting up and led the way to the kitchen.

Leonardo got up quickly and followed his father back into the kitchen, wondering what was going on.

"Is Donny OK? He's not having a relapse is he?" He asked, his heart racing at the thought wanting to run back to his partner's side.

Master Splinter sighed and shook his head, making the tea he first started to do. "No my son, tell me everything that has happened since our return here" He said softy, pointing at the table before returning to make the tea.

Taking that as a silent command, the blue-wearing turtle sat at the table and started to say what had happened since their return to the lair to now. He felt himself growing more concerned for his partner, his mate with each frown and nod from their father.

After a while Master Splinter sighed and got up, grabbing his empty cup and worked on refilling it. "So you haven't told him everything that happened at Nevada and now its eaten up your relationship with him... he told me earlier that he was afraid that he was loosing you..." He said softly as he returned to the table.

"He what? He could never loose me, he means too much to me... which is why I haven't told him about shooting him with that gun... to having to deal with the choice of either him being killed by Bishop's people or being knocked unconscious by my dart gun..." Leonardo replied, his voice loud at first before it died down staring into his half empty cup.

Master Splinter sighed softly, "I don't know what else to say my son, but you can try and talk to him as you both need to... you both need each other more than you ever had" He replied, "And you need to tell him what you've told me"

Leonardo slowly looked up at his father then back down at his tea, "You're right father as always" He said softly, finishing his tea and got up from the table. "Thank you" He added with a bow and left the kitchen, rushing to his mate's side.

* * *

Donatello whimpered and muttered in his sleep, turning over to lay on his stomach in his sleep bringing the blanket in tight around him before turning again to face the rest of the lair.

He whimpered, "L-Leo..." He muttered in his sleep. "S... stop please"

Leonardo gently knelt down in front of his lover, trailing his hand along Don's cheek. "Shh Don, I'm here babe" He muttered softly.

Don whimpered and opened his eyes slowly, "L-Leo..." He said softly taking in his lover.

"Hey Donnie, you OK now?" Leo asked softly trailing his lover's cheek softly.

Don closed his eyes and sighed, "I-I am... talked to Master Splinter" He muttered.

Leo sighed, "Me too, what would we do without him" He replied, "I'm sorry for lying to you, can you sit up a little? Just want to talk to you..."

Don sighed and sat up a little, his head spinning from his crying earlier as he let Leo up onto the couch. He led back down onto his partner's lap as soon as Leo settled down.

Leo slowly and gently started stroking his mate's head, helping with the headache and just for comfort for himself more than for his partner. "I've been a idiot again haven't I?" He muttered softly looking down at the turtle.

Don opened his eyes and looked up at your mate, "Maybe but I have been one too" He replied with a small smile, feeling his headache fading under Leo's gentle fingers.

Leo sighed softly, "Just haven't told you everything that happened in Nevada... and that has resulted in me pushing you away" He said softly, stopping his gentle caress and worked on pulling his mate up into his lap.

Don moaned before whimpering at being disturbed in his comfortable place, he got comfortable on his mate's lap resting his head on Leo's shoulder.

"I know you haven't... Raph and Mikey have been able to talk to me, Master Splinter too... but Leo, it's like I said, I don't remember anything of what happened" Don replied softly, trailing his fingers along Leo's chest.

Leo rested his hand on the back of Don's, "I know Donnie and I blame myself for that... no use saying that its not my fault, you know me by now... that I always take the blame for it..." He said softly earning a small glare from his mate.

"So that I've got a day, maybe more missing from my mind forever is OK for you to burden on your own shell? Shell it isn't OK Leonardo! It's my burden, I'm allowed them!" Donatello replied sharply.

Leo looked at his mate and inwardly sighed before giving him a soft kiss, he felt Don fighting back before melting into it.

Don broke away gasping looking up at his mate, seeing unshed tears shinning in his eyes. "Leo, babe... tell me what happened" He said softly, freeing his hand to rest it on Leo's cheek.

Leo nodded and started from the beginning, leaving nothing out this time.

* * *

Master Splinter poked his head out from the kitchen, smiling softly and snuck by to return to his meditation knowing that now his sons would be fine.


End file.
